Scarface
, Eskara in the English dub, is a character form Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). In the anime he is voiced by Kenji Nomura (Marc Thompson in the English dub and Mario Gutiérrez in the Spanish dub). About *Classification: Akugyō Chōjin→ Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Italy *Height: 200 cm (204 in Overbody) *Weight: 137 kg (167 in Overbody) *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,380,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Ultimate Scar Buster, Swallow Tail *Tag Teams: Blood Evolutions (Kevin Mask), Super Trinities (Jade) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 29 (disguised), 30 (Scarface overbody), 44 (Mars); Anime Episode 18 *Scarface disguise submitted by: Takashi Hama (濱貴司) of Osaka. *Mars submitted by Ryū Hirayama (平山龍) of Nagasaki. Real name: . He is an Akugyo Choujin who poses as a Seigi Choujin and enrolls in the Hercules Factory after the destruction of the d.M.p Headquarters. He is a master of psychological warfare and is well-studied in Choujin Wrestling techniques and their weaknesses. He has long-standing relationship with Kevin Mask, having saved his life at one point during their d.M.p training days. After his loss to Mantarou, he disappears for awhile, returning during the Demon Seed Arc as an Idol Choujin. However, his Akugyo Choujin side resurfaces during the Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc when, while initially joining the Idols to save Kevin Mask, he soon changes his plot to stealing the Completion Bulbs in order to restart the d.M.p. Although his true name has been revealed to be Mars, he still goes by the name Scarface as an Idol Choujin. Likely mistaking the katakana ル (ru) for リ (ri), Mars' name is often mistakenly translated as Malice by English-speaking fans. He follows a strict diet, often only drinking freshly squeezed juice for a meal the day before a fight. Though he tries to hide it, Scarface is deathly afraid of roller coasters. Techniques ; : Scarface's improvement of the Kinniku Buster in which he locks the opponent's head with his legs during the Kinniku Buster. ; : The coattails on Scarface's outfit harden and he uses them to slice the opponent. :*' ' :: Scarface uses his Swallow Tail to scoop up a chunk of concrete and fling it at his target. :*' ' :: Scarface uses his Swallow Tail to cut into or scrape across the opponents body. It can be used to escape a hold or to simply inflict pain. ; : Scarface pulls the mask on his forehead over his eyes, causing him to become much more brutal and ruthless while fighting. ; : A modified backbreaker in which Scarface drops his opponent on his knee with his forearm and then either crushes them between his knee and forearm or slams them onto a ring post. ; : ; :Unlike the regular move, this uses both legs - first used on Terry the Kid. ; :Scarface crosses both of the opponents arms, then places both knees behind their head and performs the standard calf branding - first used on Terry the Kid. ; : Scarface uses this solely as a reversal technique against Jade. After Jade jumps backwards with his Beefcake Hammer move, Scarface flexes his forearm muscles to the point that Jade can no longer maintain a grasp on his wrists. Scarface then grabs Jades wrists while his arms are still crossed and, in mid-air, flips forward and tucks his head into his chest, slamming Jade head-first into the mat. ; : This technique starts out like a regular German Suplex, but as Scarface releases his opponent, he then grabs onto their ankles and uses the momentum of the throw and his added weight to slam them into the mat - first used on Jade. ; : A powerful lariat capable of knocking just about any opponent to the canvas. ;Dangerous German Suplex : Scarface climbs the corner post while holding his opponent in a rear waist lock, as if for a normal German Suplex. Scarface then arches his back and performs the suplex so that his opponent is slammed into the outside ring post. He manages to keep from falling out of the ring by wrapping his legs around the ropes and corner post and then pulling his opponent and himself back into the ring after the move is performed. Story History Mars joined the d.M.p before Kevin Mask. There Mars saved Kevin's life and told him to repay him later. When Mantaro Muscle defeated Check Mate the d.M.p base was destroyed and Mars was the only survivor. HF Second Year Replacement Matches After the fall of the d.M.p, Mars altered his identity, calling himself Scarface. He, along with Jade, Clioneman, and Dead Signal defeated Wolfman, Geronimo, Buffaloman, and Jesse Mavia all in under five minutes. In the replacement match he fought and soundly defeated Terry the Kid, utilizing psychology about his father Terryman, and nearly killing him with the Ultimate Scar Buster. After Mantaro defeats Clioneman, Mars goes toe to toe with Jade in a concrete deathmatch, once again using psychology and turning Jade against Brocken Jr. causing Jade to go into a rage and blindly attack. Using his Madness Mask he is able to stop the Red Rain of Berlin several times. Jade finally connects with the Red Rain of Berlin, but the move is poorly executed and the wound doesn't even faze Scarface, who taunts him into attacking again. Scarface gets him in a standing shoulder breaker hold and rips his arm off. Just as Scarface lifts him on his shoulders. As Jade apologizes Mars taunts him again, saying "Well I got Brocken's permission, that's all I need". Scarface jumps skyward and hits Jade with the Ultimate Scar Buster. Afterwards he and Jade shake hands and he wishes him good luck. Later at a big party for the finals an attendant spills a drink on Scarface and takes him to a changing room. Speaking in the ancient language of Chad saying Scarface's real name, it turns out to be Kevin Mask in disguise. Locking Mars in the Tower Bridge, he tells Mars to reveal his real name or he (Kevin Mask) would break him in half and take his body to the chairman to do an autopsy. Mars then reveals his true identity by reminiscing with Kevin about the time he saved his life back in the d.M.p. Kevin gets lost in thought and his grip on the Tower Bridge loosens, allowing Mars to escape. All the commotion catches the attention of the chairman, and the special ringside enforcers Buffaloman, Wolfman, and Jesse Maivia. They attempt to go after Kevin but Mars stops them. The next day at the finals Scarface is accompanied to the ring by first term graduates Mercury, Namul, Gyro, and Gorgeous Man (The Adams did not because he said Mantaro was his friend). As the match got underway Mantaro takes advantage until Scarface knocks him out of the ring (he noticed Mantaro was hopped up on adrenaline and wanted to tire him out). As Mantaro gets back in the ring Scarface takes advantage. He hits Mantaro with a moonsault press but it is ineffective because it just purges Mantaro's system. Mantaro then starts to taunt Scarface by telling him to jump higher and give it all he's got and when Scarface jumps up Mantaro soon follows and locks him in the Kinniku Buster. Scarface pulls his head out and hits Mantaro with a Power Bomb. He says the Kinniku Buster is an incomplete move. Mantaro takes him up in the air again and locks it in tighter but Scarface rotates the move to where Mantaro gets hit with it. Kevin Mask shows up with Brocken Jr. and reveals Scarface's true name and that he is a member of the d.M.p. Mars then rips the front emblem open to reveal the d.M.p logo. As he leaves the ring Harabote Muscle tells him to get back in the ring and restart the match, as he is a Muscle Leaguer. Mars jumps back in the ring and jumps up high and uses his Swallow Tail. (more to come) Demon Seed Arc Scarface reappeared as an Idol Choujin when Reborn Ashuraman and the Demon Seed separated Meat's body in order to revive Akuma Shogun. He and Kevin formed the and took on Ashuraman and Voltman in a tag match. After a rough battle they are defeated and Scarface is placed inside Voltman's oven body and burnt to a crisp. Later, when Mantarou falls out of the ring, Scar and the other fallen Idol Choujin's souls help him back to the ring. After Mantarou defeats Ashuraman and Meat is revived, Scar and the others are revived by the Reborn Diamond. Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Scarface is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back in time to the days of the Legends (right after the Dream Choujin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased from time. During the construction of the time ship he is made leader of Team 1, who are to retrieve the Tokyo Jumbo Sight for the body of the ship. On the day of departure, he packs his weight training equipment in case the 20th Century equipment doesn't live up to his standards. On the ship he is placed in charge of the antimatter engines and he shows great disapproval after they discover that Rinko had stowed away on the ship. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced and after hearing of the Completion Bulbs from Meat, Scarface teams up with Jade to form the (named after them excelling at three things: Technique, Strength, and Looks). While claiming to be fighting for Kevin, Scar now has the ulterior motive of wanting the Completion Bulbs in order to become more powerful. The Super Trinites fought against the Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin). Scar shocks everyone by wearing his old overbody during the entrances and then arguing with Jade over who gets to fight first. After Jade has a personal dilemma in the ring, Scar is tagged in. Scar mercilessly assaults Seiuchin and is even able to manhandle Neptuneman. After he puts on the Madness Mask his assault becomes increasingly brutal, Jade begs him to back off and tag in. Scarface ignores him and tries the Ultimate Scar Buster on Seiuchin, but Scar's luck runs out when Seiuchin manages to break free and begin a ruthless assault of his own. Scar is saved by Jade's new technique, Brocken's Repatriation, after which Jade tells him that it's okay if he wants the Completion Bulbs because they are still friends. After awhile, Jade finds himself about to become a victim of the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber, but Scar jumps in the way and becomes the victim in his place. The skin on his face is peeled off and Scar is eliminated. (more to come) Career Information ;Profile *Favorite Food: Freshly Squeezed Juice *Dislikes: Roller Coasters *Theme Song: "Bible Evil" by Kenji Nomura ;Championships *5-time d.M.p Games Champion (as Mars) *Intergalactic Cage Match Champion *New Generation Replacement Matches Runner-Up ;Titles *Hercules Factory 2nd Year *Generation EX *Idol Choujin *The 8 Time Warp Choujin ;Nicknames * * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Jesse Maivia (???) *O Terry the Kid (Ultimate Scar Buster) *O Jade (Ultimate Scar Buster) *Δ Kevin Mask (Interrupted) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Muscle Millennium) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Blood Evolutions (Kevin Mask) *X The Demoltions (Choujin Microwave) : Super Trinities (Jade) *X Hell Expansions (Optical Fiber Cross Bomber) Category:d.M.p Category:New Generation Idol Choujin